Master Ingram
is the evolution of Ingram and is Shun's second Guardian Bakugan after Storm Skyress. Information Description Master Ingram is an armored version of Ingram. He resembles a cross between an eagle and a ninja warrior. His three pairs of wings from his previous stage, are replaced by a scarf/cape that turns into a single pair of wings while flying. He has a golden and black mask on his face. The armor on his body is also golden and black and on his waist is a golden belt with green symbols on it. The golden gauntlets he has on his wrist each have two retractable talon-like blades. Master Ingram can combine with Shadow Wing and he gets two extra pairs of wings with spiked feathers that are green and white in color. While combined with Shadow Wing, he is called Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Master Ingram also has high agility, dodging attacks and can counter some attacks. He also seems to battle more on ground compared to his previous stage. He still rides Hylash for speed, even though he cannot change his form anymore. In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, his Ball-Form is that of Cosmic Ingram. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Master Ingram first appeared in episode 27 , when the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia gave Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energies. He evolved from Ingram due to Oberus giving him the Ventus Attribute Energy. After his evolution, Ingram heads off to New Vestroia with Shun. He faces Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan Aluze when he and Shun went to check on New Vestroia. When he was losing, Storm Skyress told him not to battle and insisted that Shun use her instead. Master Ingram could not control his new evolution or his new powers because he could not embrace himself. When Storm Skyress struggles against Aluze, Ingram refuses to stand by and watch her suffer. Master Ingram won due to embracing his powers and combining with Shadow Wing to make Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Following the battle, Skyress leaves Ingram as her successor as Shun's guardian and wishes the two of them luck. Back on Earth, Master Ingram and Shun teamed up with Baron, who had already lost his energy, to fight Volt and his new Guardian Bakugan, Boriates, they won and the Ventus Energy was safe. When the Resistance broke into the Motherpalace, he, Shadow Wing and Ancient Nemus brawled against Macubass and Boriates. They lose due to the Vexos' cheating effects and the Ventus Energy is taken. After Drago destroyed the BT System, Master Ingram helps Drago and the others depart from New Vestroia. In episode 45, when Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Knight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Ancient Nemus. In episode 51, with the Alternative Weapon System complete, Master Ingram fights with the Brawlers and Shun's other bakugan Hylash and Shadow Wing to battle the Alternative. When Hylash was blasted Ingram was in horror. In episode 52 He was blasted by the alternative and it looked like it hurt but then he says it doesn’t matter. Later he and the others fought Snapzoid, Lumitroid, Clawsaurus and Farakspin in a place that looked like Bakugan Interspace. Later along with Helix Dragonoid, Ancient Nemus and Midnight Percival, they finally destroy the Alternative. Master Ingram is never seen or mentioned again after episode 52 (it is unknown what happened to him). Mechtanium Surge May be he appear in the episode 27. ; Ability Cards * Wind Power Extreme: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Wind Echo: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Wind Split: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Armor Detect Mode: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram. * Hand Demon - Moonlight Slash '(''Moonlight Slash): Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * '''Ninjitsu Combo - Mighty Fang and Vista Wing: Adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power - Glimmering Shadow Slash: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Twin Fangs - Phantom Comet Storm: Adds 400 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Expand Crow: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Kazami-Style - Ninja Torpedo Slash: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power - Light Intense Impact: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Twin Fangs - Great Divine Wing (Twin Fangs, Great Sky Wind): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and other Ventus Bakugan. Game Master Ingram was released in Japan on October 8th, 2010. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BST-09 comes with 520 G. The Haos version in BST-09 comes with 540 G. The Darkus version in BST-09 comes with 520 G. The Ventus version in BBT-04 comes with 500 G. The translucent Ventus version in BST-09 comes with 560 G. Trivia *In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, his ball form is actually Cosmic Ingram and he is female unlike her male form in the anime. *He is similar to Taylean in that they're both based on ancient Japanese warriors. Likewise, both of them have at least one move named after Shun's last name, Kazami and have "Kazami Style" abilities. *The way is arms pop out are similar to Nemus. *When he is using Ninjitsu Combo, Mighty Fang and Vista Wing, he has a Shadow Wing mask in the back. *Master Ingram somewhat sounds like the spider Shadow from Spider Riders. *He's the first Bakugan to wear a hood around his face. Gallery Anime micbf.jpg|Master Ingram in Ball form (closed) File:Ningram00.jpg|Master Ingram in Ball form (open) File:Masteringram00.jpg|Master Ingram in Ball form (up close) File:Mibf.jpg File:Ningram0.jpg|Master Ingram in Bakugan form File:Master_Ingram.jpg|Master Ingram's main phase File:Ningram.jpg|Master Ingram first appearance in Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 27 File:Mip2.jpg|Master Ingram about to use ability Wind Power Extreme Picture 394.png File:Masteringram1.jpg|Master Ingram using ability Hand Demon, Moonlight Slash lotofmasters.jpg|Master Ingram using abilities Wind Echo and Wind Split File:Midb.jpg|Master Ingram using ability Twin Fangs, Great Divine Wing aluzeattackedbymasteringrams.jpg File:Masteringram02.jpg|Master Ingram getting blasted by Boriates File:Boriates+hexstar+masteringram.jpg|Master Ingram dashing into Hexstar and Boriates using ability Wind Power, Light Intense Impact Picture 11.png|Ninjitsu Master Ingram surfing on Hylash File:Clawjaw.jpg|Master Ingram being thrown by Clawsaurus miposes.jpg File:Masteringram_shadowwing00.jpg|Master Ingram and Shadow Wing in combined Ball Form Masteringram_shadowwing.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram in Bakugan form File:Masteringram_shadowwing01.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram File:Ningram01.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram misb.jpg|Ninjistu Master Ingram misd.jpg mip1.jpg|Ninjistu Master Ingram File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Master Ingram Bottom Center File:masteringramshun.jpg|Master Ingram and Shun File:Masteringram_shadowwing0.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram scanned by the Bakugan Gauntlet File:Shun_Master_Ingram.jpg|Master Ingram and Shun thumbnail-20.jpg 20.gif|Master Ingram's stand iii-a.gif|Master Ingram & Shadow Wing Game File:Shadow-Ingram-ball.jpg|Ventus Master Ingram (closed) File:Shadow-Ingram.jpg|Ventus Master Ingram (open) Masteringram ventus trans.jpg|Translucent Ventus Master Ingram I.PNG 99496b8b.jpg Greenmasteringram.jpg Df.PNG 5131613000 aa02409208 b.jpg 128662243656216227333 DVC00039.jpg Sss (7).jpg 128939370790416110240 DVC00146.jpg Masteringram pyrus.jpg Haos_MI.PNG|Haos Master Ingram Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (15).PNG Masteringram darkus.jpg|Darkus Master Ingram Patryk Jan Cesarz 3 (7).jpg Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (3).jpg Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (79).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (31).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (13).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (43).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 20 HAOSWOLF (6).jpg 283631637.3.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 20 HAOSWOLF (33).jpg File:Masteringram.jpg Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (7).PNG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (21).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (7).JPG Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Characters Category:Great Articles Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan